The present invention relates to an information inputting device and, more particularly, to a removable information inputting device for an electronic apparatus such as a video tape recorder, a video disc, a cassette tape recorder, etc. which can store information of a program to be recorded on a recording medium for the electronic apparatus.
In a vide tape recorder, for example, a circuit for inputting and storing information of a program to be recorded on the magnetic tape is fixed to the main body of the video tape recorder, so that the inputting circuit cannot removed from the main body of the video tape recorder to operate the information inputting circuit.
When the video tape recorder is operated to record a desired program on a television, a recording start time, a recording period of time, a television channel number, and the like are inputted and stored in the video tape recorder by using a key input device provided on the video tape recorder. Therefore, the input of the information of the program to be recorded may be delayed. The data input cannot be carried out at a place far from the video tape recorder. Since the key input device provided on the main body of the video tape recorder is used, the order of the key input is slow.
Therefore, it is desired that a novel information inputting device be provided to store information of a program to be recorded when the information inputting device is removed from the main body of the electronic apparatus and to transmit the stored information to a main body of the electronic apparatus to be controlled by the stored information.